


Incorrect 'The 100' Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: The 100 version of incorrect quotes drabbles. primarily Clexa because they are perfect.





	1. My World (Clexa)

**Author's Note:**

> quote found here: https://nogoodguysgriffin.tumblr.com/post/162886760522/clarke-i-bet-i-could-fit-the-whole-world-in-my

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in Lexa's bed, cuddling and staring at each other and smiling in their afterglow. Clarke looked down and chuckled. 

Lexa tilts her head and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," the blonde responded. "I was just thinking... I bet I could fit the whole world in my hands!" She opened her arms for emphasis. 

Lexa scoffed at her, "Clarke, that’s physically impossible."

Clarke cupped Lexa's face and rested her forehead on her lovers. " Are you sure?" She whispered.

Lexa smiled like a child as her cheeks turned red, "Stop it, I have a reputation." She giggled.


	2. I'm calling Clarke

"Lexa," Anya said sternly. "You can't do that."

Lexa slammed her fists on the table and yelled, "I'm the commander! I do what I want!"

Anya crossed her arms and smirked as she went to leave the room, "I’m calling Clarke.,"

"No– wait," Lexa reached her arm out to stop her.


End file.
